fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hashtags 2019
Hashtags 2019 'is the first competition for you will choose your character to join here that made by User:JoelPalencia12. Submit Your Characters Villa Contestants Lorenz-0.png|Lorenz Brady.jpg|Brady Aliah.png|Aliah Rosie.jpg|Rosie Mallory my Girl Dasher.jpg|Mallory Ella by mrtigerfan101.jpg|ella by mrtigerfan101 Kalahni.jpg|Kalahni Sheeza.png|Sheeza Rie KCP.jpg|Rie by Sparkle Style A.jpg Apartment Contestants Anna.jpg|Anna Luis.jpg|Luis Aggy.jpg|Aggy Rockye.jpg|Rocky IMG 7285.JPG|Fleur Milly.jpg|Milly Doris.jpg|Doris Dr.Rambo.png|Rambo Robinfemale.jpg|Robin Nomination Day: Week 1 (Join Contestants) * Addison * Aliah * Brady * Charlie * Ella * Jacob * Jayden * Jimmy * Kalahni * Lorenz * Lucas * Mallory * Mara * Matthew * Rie * Rosie * Sheeza * Tia Week 2 (Half Nominees) * Lorenz (1) * Brady (3) * Aliah (1) * Mallory (2) * Addison (1) Congratulations safe contestants: * Charlie * Ella * Rosie * Tia Total: * Lorenz (1, Safe by Vote) * Brady (1, Safe by Vote) * Aliah (0, Undefined; Not pick by Siri) * Mallory (0, Undefined; Not pick by Siri) * Addison (0, Pick by Siri and the latest evictee) Week 3 Day 1 Random page will choose one character and if the the first character chooses by the random page system will be the new contestant. The random page chooses Sparkle. Day 2 The next nomination day will be on Day 4. I will also create a blog on Flipline Studios Wiki for this so there are many votes. On week 4 Sparkle will be included for the nomination but not in this week. Day 3 The next nomination will be having 5 Males and 5 Females. Sheeza is one of the nominees in female and Jayden is for the males. The voting will be start tomorrow. Day 4 Nomination day, I will end this on Day 6. Day 5 A new big announcement will be happening on Week 4. What's that? You'll see. Day 6 * Matthew (2) * Kalahni (1) * Mara (3) * Jimmy (1) Congratulations safe contestants: * Sheeza * Tia * Rie * Jayden * Jacob * Lucas Day 7 Latest Evictee: Jimmy, 0% of the Vote. While: * Matthew (33.33%) * Mara (33.33%) * Kalahni (33.33%) Week 4 Day 1 Female and Male contestants join in on each team and they're called Villa. New 15 contestants were added and they're called Apartment. Day 2 This was the big announcement that I've told you on Week 3. The apartment contestants are Anna, Luis, Felix, Erin, Nancy, Gianna, Aggy, Rocky, Alexander, Fleur, Milly, Doris, Rambo, Robin, and Barber Q.. On Week 5, double eviction will happen. Day 3 Surprise Nomination: * Mara (5) 2x2 and 1x1 = 5 * Mallory (2) 1x2 = 2 * Rie (2) 1x2 = 2 * Jayden (2) 2x1 = 2 Safe: * Sheeza (1) 1x1 = 1 * Others (0) = 0 Day 4 I will use a system called "Vote to evict and Vote to save" on Day 6. Vote Wisely!! Day 5 Tomorrow you'll decide who should be evicted or whose your character to be save for the FOUR nominees. You'll also decide who do you want to be the winner of this season and 1st place to 9th place because "Hashtags 201'9" * Charlie (0) - Automatic Nomination * Sparkle (2) - Automatic Nomination Day 6 When the other character lost for being Part of the big 9 they will have automatic nomination. Safe: * Mallory (-3%) * Rie (-1%) * Jayden (27%) Day 7 Mara is evicted (-4%) but Tia is already part of the Big 9. Week 5 Double Eviction (Expulsion/Ejection) Villa Team Safe: * Sparkle (4 points, not pick by Siri) 4th Evictee: * Charlie (4 points, pick by Siri) Apartment Team Safe: * Anna (7 points) 5th Evictee: * Barber Q. (1 point) Week 6 Day 1 Quadruple Eviction: Combined Votes: Vote to Save/Evict Villa Team * Lorenz - (66.67%) Save Votes= 4 points | Evict Votes= 0 point * Matthew - (-5%) Save Votes= 0 point | Evict Votes= 5 points * Lucas - (16.67%) Save Votes= 2 points | Evict Votes= 5 points Apartment Team * Anna - (20%) Save Votes= 4 points | Evict Votes= 3 points * Felix - (-1%) Save Votes= 2 points | Evict Votes= 3 points * Nancy - (-2%) Save Votes= 4 points | Evict Votes= 9 points Day 4 4 Evicted Contestants # Matthew # Lucas # Felix # Nancy Day 5 Quadruple Eviction: Combined Scores Villa: * Brady - 66.67% (Safe) * Aliah - 33.33% (Safe) * Jacob - -6% (Evicted) * Jayden - -3% (Evicted) Apartment: * Luis - 50% (Safe) * Aggy - 50% (Safe) * Erin - -6% (Evicted) * Gianna - -3% (Evicted) Day 6 Big Jump to the Big 9: Winner: * Alexander Day 7 4 Evicted Contestants: * Jacob * Jayden * Erin * Gianna Week 7 Day 1 Double Villa Eviction: (ONLY FEMALES) VOTE TO SAVE (x2) Mallory Ella Kalahni Sheeza Rie Sparkle VOTE TO EVICT (x3) Aliah Rosie Mallory Ella Kalahni Sheeza Rie Sparkle Day 2 * Aliah and * Rosie are safe in eviction. Percentage of votes: * Aliah - 66.67% * Rosie - 33.33% But the voting is not yet done! Day 3 Trivia: * This game is not like Big Brother games actually. * This game is the only Hashtags season with year on its’ title. Evicted: Addison.jpg|1st Evictee, Pick by Siri with lowest amount of vote with only 0 vote Jimmy.jpg|2nd Evictee, got the lowest vote with only 0% of your votes Mara.png|3rd Evictee, -4% with the use of Vote to evict/save. CharlieA.png|4th Evitee, Pick by Siri (4 points) Barber Q..png|5th Evictee, lowest amount of vote (1 point) Matthew.jpg|6th Evictee, -5% with the use of Vote to save/evict. Lucas_by_mrtigerfan101.jpg|7th Evictee, 16.67% with the use of Vote to save/evict. Felix.jpg|8th Evictee, -1% with the use of vote to save/evict. Nancy.jpg|9th Evictee, -2% with the use of Vote to save/evict. Jacob_by_mrtigerfan101.jpg|10th Evictee, -6% with the use of vote to save/evict. Jayden_KCP.jpg|11th Evictee, -3% with the use of vote to save/evict. Erin.jpg|12th Evictee, -6% with the use of vote to save/evict. Gianna.jpg|13th Evictee, -3% with tghe use of Vote to save/evict. BIG 9 Tia.jpg|Tia Alexander.jpg|Alexander Category:Hashtags 2019 Category:2019 Games Category:Games by JoelPalencia12 Category:Competitions